


I guess I'll just have to fake it

by GiveTrindelAchance



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick, bernstead - Fandom
Genre: F/F, bernstead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveTrindelAchance/pseuds/GiveTrindelAchance
Summary: Violet do be kinda gay tho
Relationships: Dick Bernly/Judy Bernly, Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

The door swung open. Well, swung was an understatement. It crashed open, ripping the streamers behind it from the ceiling. The people in ear shot turned, including  _ her.  _

"Violet?"

*record scratch*

Yep. That's me. Bet you're wondering how I got here. To explain, we’re going to have to go back about a week. 

  
  


Violet spotted Judy at her locker. She hung back for a second, admiring the way her hair fell around her shoulders. It was slightly curled, and after Violet convinced herself it wasn't creepy to do this, she walked over, leaning on the lockers. 

"There you are!" Judy greeted, shutting her own locker. 

"Here I am" Violet smiled, eyes roaming over the small amount of makeup Judy wore. She didn't like it, not because it didn't look good (it did, very much so) but because of _why_ she wore it. Judys own insecurities mixed with Dicks stupid unreal expectations made her blood boil. That man in general made her blood boil. But she loved Judy, and Judy loved him, so by the transitive property, she wasn't allowed to punch him in the face. 

Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice Judy was talking. 

"Uh, what?" She cringed at herself. 

"Did you get enough sleep, Vi?" Judy laughed "I asked if you asked anyone to prom yet" violet shook her head. 

"Not sure who I would even ask" _I would ask you_ "dances aren't really my thing."

Judy went to say something, but the bell cut her off. 

"Gotta go, see you at lunch?" Violet nodded before Judy could get lost in the sea of kids trying to get to class. 

So that her parents didn't get mad at her for skipping again (not that it mattered much to them, they knew what an ass Mr. Hart was), she joined the crowd. 


	2. Vi in a flannel bc of course

Violet sat tapping her pencil on the edge of her desk. She was sure listening to Hart explain shit they already knew was taking years off her life. 

Hearing the bell ring, she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the exit. 

"Violet! Who dismisses you?" 

"You" she mumbled, sitting down and rolling her eyes in defeat. 

"Very good. Now since you all are  _ so eager to leave _ " Violet heard Doralee muffle a laugh behind her "finish this for homework. You are dismissed"

They all escaped as fast as they could, hoping to get to their locker and next class on time. Violet, however, had another idea. She made her way to the front of their small crowd. Being a solid 4 inches taller than most of the guys in the school really came in handy. 

"Judy! C'mere!" The shorter girl did as she was told, though she did look wary. "What's your next class?"

"Marketing?"

"That's useless. Lulu's sounds way more fun" 

"What?" Judy sounded upset, but didn't try to stop herself from getting pulled to the exit. 

"Like this is the first time you've skipped" Judy went red. 

"Thank you" 

Judy took her hot chocolate and their shared piece of raspberry pie, and the waitress walked away with a ‘no problem’. 

Violet took a moment to look at Judy from across the table. The sun came in from the large window behind her, illuminating her hair, making her look even more ethereal than she already does. She must have been staring for a moment too long because Judy looked at her, confusion evident. 

“What’re you looking at?” 

“Hmm? Oh- sh- nothing” Judy laughed a little. 

“Okay” 

_ Calm yourself, Violet.  _

They sat in comfortable silence, eating their pie. Violet took the time to look up at Judy again. 

_ She was wearing a bright white blouse, and it contrasted against Violet's red flannel. She couldn't help but think that they matched in a weird way, with her shirt and Judy's plaid skirt. Speaking of which, Judys skirt was slightly shorter than usual. The average person might not have been able to notice it, but Violet had spent just about every day for the last four years with her. She was surprised Judys mother allowed her to wear anything above her knees. If it were up to her, Judy would be able to wear whatever she wanted, she knew Judy was curious about crop tops, since her parents banned them, and Violet was always curious about what she would look like in- _

“We should get back, Vi” 

Violet almost stabbed herself with her fork. 

“Ugh, why?” judy giggled, making Violet smile as well. 

“Because I, for one, care about my attendance,”

“I’ll drop you off, kid, but I have a sub for the next class, so I was gonna skip that shitshow” 

“Just get me to class, Newstead” Judy smirked, waving to the waitress as they left. 

“As you wish, m’lady”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but shh the next ones will be longer. Probably. Hopefully. Maybe


End file.
